


Jaegers and Kaiju Universe Notes

by Shadow_Chaser



Series: Jaegers & Kaiju Universe [3]
Category: Code Geass, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Supplement notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser
Summary: Supplemental notes to the Jaegers & Kaiju Universe for Code Geass/Pacific Rim fusion. Head!Canons and random thoughts from the author to broaden the CG/PR universe.Not required reading for the main story.
Series: Jaegers & Kaiju Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Those Who Fight Monsters - Chapters 1-12 Story Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers if you haven't read the first 12 chapters of "Those Who Fight Monsters" obviously. Read at your own risk.
> 
> For those who've read the past Chapter 12, enjoy the notes. More to come when Jaeger Academy arc is done.

My thoughts on the first 12 chapters of "Those That Fight Monsters."

  * The original title was actually "They Who Fight Monsters" but something grammatical about it threw me off. I had the idea of writing about Suzaku and the losses he's suffered both of his ideals and of his self after watching "Code Geass" one too many times during this pandemic. (Who knew nostalgia for the good old days of college was great in this pandemic).
  * This story is one of the fastest ones I've written - completed in roughly 5 weeks from idea conception to the last chapter
  * Original idea did not include Jaeger Academy until mid-way through bringing Suzaku back into the Hong Kong Shatterdome - where I started introducing the other pilot pairs and realized, I really need to explain some of the backstory between Kallen and Suzaku along with Suzaku and Lelouch's new backstory in this continuity
  * Original Jaeger Academy chapters were supposed to be right after Zero and Suzaku went through Knifehead's RABIT, but beta reader said it killed momentum, so I stuck it after they finished killing the kaiju
  * Kallen & Suzaku's Drift compatibility test is loosely based off of Mako Mori vs Raleigh Beckett - it can be matched with the PR soundtrack "Physical Compatibility" if readers want to take a gander at it
  * The characters and their mannerisms and actions mirror more closely towards the PR characters than their CG counterparts for the first 12 chapters. Akito & Leila are the expys of the Kaidanovskys, Kallen & Gino the Hansens, and so forth. Zero/Lelouch and Suzaku take traits from both Mako and Raleigh, though Suzaku skews a little more Raleigh until Zero reveals himself to be Lelouch.
  * Tohdoh was an expy of Pentecost until I realized Tohdoh honestly is his own character since Zero took a lot of Pentecosts' gruffness/military demeanor. Euphie is a more meaningful version of Tendo Choi
  * Dr. Geisler and Gottleib do not exist in this universe - their genius is spread among Asplund, Chawla and bits of Zero/Lelouch
  * Pendragon Shatterdome stands in for Los Angeles Shatterdome (CG map shows roughly Baja California/San Diego/Los Angeles/Southern California to be about where Pendragon is)
  * Euphie is _everyone's_ morality pet. I wanted to write a fic with her in it so badly after Season 1 ended back in 2006 - just really didn't come up with a solid idea until like 14 years after the fact
  * I ship both Euphie/Suzaku _and_ Lelouch/Suzaku equally. If I had my way, the three would become a triad, except, well, Lelouch is not inclined to share (stop giving me death glares Lelouch/Zero) - it's honestly a holdover from I think my _Gundam SEED_ days where I shipped Athrun/Cagalli, Kira/Lacus, and Athrun/Kira in equal parts
  * I keep getting Knifehead and Trespasser mixed up in the first 12 chapters - I blame Suzaku's mindset and b/c in the movies, both had the same CGI body build
  * The story is more action-drama in the first 12 chapters with a heavy dose of angst thrown in. Jaeger Academy is more romance-drama. Post-Jaeger Academy and back to the main story is action-drama in line with "Code Geass." What I have in my head!canon for the "Golden Years" of the Kaiju War is very romance centric with drama thrown in - ultimately a years-long love story between Suzaku and Lelouch (that is violently ended with Knifehead as the coup de grace in the tragic epic). I cackle at this...




	2. Those Who Fight Monsters - Jaeger Academy Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Jaeger Academy Arc in "Those Who Hunt Monsters" (up to Chapter 28). Please read at your own risk.
> 
> For those who finished Jaeger Academy arc, enjoy!

Notes on Jaeger Academy Chapters:

  * Supposed to be similar to the "Code Geass" Ashford Academy episodes in the main anime series - more a lighthearted look at how Suzaku and Lelouch were rivals, to friends, to Drift partners and eventually lovers
  * Lelouch and Suzaku make that distinction because they don't want the foundation of their trust for each other to just be built on the Drift or romance that comes with it - it's a bit healthier than that mess they got in the actual anime
  * This informs their decision to keep their relationship rather private - my head!canon: also b/c Lelouch is terrified of losing Suzaku to anyone - he doesn't want it taken away from him when he has something/someone that cares for him in a way that he's never felt since before Marianne's assassination attempt. Author has the head!canon that Lelouch hand-waves it away with his usual bluster and attempts to deny it - oh Lelouch...you baka.
  * And then I cackle like a loon at Lelouch's actions in the main (present!) storyline - oh Lelouch...you're really an idiot.
  * Though it's not explicit, but rather implied (and also b/c it is in Lelouch's POV) - Suzaku fell in love with Lelouch a lot earlier than Lelouch did with Suzaku
  * Lelouch and Suzaku's Kwoon fight is the closer version of Mako Mori vs Raleigh Beckett fight (including the soundtrack "Physical Compatibility") - and includes a "Spinzaku" thrown in there (Suzaku's 3rd point, if I remember correctly) 
    * Also - maaaaybe a bit of implied flirting with each when they score points (though it's Lulu's POV, so he honestly doesn't think he's flirting at that point - Suzaku totally is)
  * Lelouch's stamina is a higher than his anime counterpart, but it is also b/c he's lived in slightly rugged terrain in Hawai'i (you try moving a wheelchair through sand, it sucks), and b/c Jaeger Academy will whip people into shape. But it's no match compared to Suzaku's running circles around everyone
  * Suzaku _is_ a fitness nut - and has the highest stamina and physicality of the whole class (and then some more). Kallen is second-highest until she leaves Jaeger Academy
  * Beta reader and I have a head!canon that Euphie's betting pool is making her rich - she'll retire on that money alone without the need of her title or status
  * Unicorn shakes taste disgusting
  * I have the head!canon that Lelouch and Suzaku awkwardly flirt with each other before they end up sleeping with each other - it's adorable. Basically Suzaku is a lot better at it, but tries different ways to see which ends up poking Lelouch's buttons - Lelouch on the other hand picks up instantly what turns his partner on (and also doesn't let him know about it until much later).
  * Lelouch is a _very_ good kisser - which pushes a lot of Suzaku's aforementioned buttons (his turn on is Lelouch being rather dominant) to the point where he retaliates by attempting to steal kisses from Lelouch in the simplest and most gentle way (and also in the psychological sense that Lelouch has had a rough life, why not give him something simple and innocent?)
  * Technically b/c the two are seventeen at Jaeger Academy - it could be construed as "underage" when they have sex for the first time. Technically. War makes strange bedfellows in the literal sense. Also - prudes need not apply if there is a real honest look at what teenagers do these days
  * _Gom jabbars_ \- I really wanted to throw in a "Dune" reference b/c of all of the political and family drama Jaeger Academy has - and b/c it makes sense that the Britannian women would have something that they could kill themselves (and possibly unborn fetus) for "honorable" purposes if they ever get raped (if not kill the attacker with it first) - it's a mild version of the author's soapbox about double standards and so forth
  * I also have the head!canon that Lelouch knows exactly what it is for, but keeps it b/c a.) the only thing he has left of his mom. b.) no one would expect him to carry a weapon like this b/c he's a male so he gets an advantage. I have the head!canon that Suzaku has his own thoughts on it, but he won't voice it out of respect for Lelouch and Euphie's privacy
  * Naoto Kouzuki's death is not ruled and accident or deliberate. It's just buried.
  * Tohdoh and Nagisa's storyline follows Pentecost and his Drift partner in Coyote Tango Tamsin Sevier (except no Luna Pentecost involved). Tohdoh is also totally a Dad to Suzaku...Beta and I both get squishy feelings whenever they interact
  * I honestly considered writing a lot more drama into Jaeger Academy, but I didn't want to break the story flow and momentum. Saving those for the "Golden Years" story - which is a lot more romantic and rife with opportunities to crank up the angst/drama - while also fighting kaiju. Oh yeah, there's a kaiju war going on too. I think.
  * Beta absolutely adores the Gage twins in this continuity (and demanded more of their presence which led to them appearing in Term 3 as instructors) - I was very sad when they died defending Seattle in the main PR universe. Then I decided to make them into awesome mentors for the pilot pairs
  * I have vague opening and closing themes for the sections 
    * Main Story/Those Who Fight Monsters 
      * Opening/Ending: More Than Words (the ending theme of Akito the Exiled)
    * Jaeger Academy Arc  

      * Opening: Colors
      * Ending: Waga Routashi Aku no Hana
    * Golden Years/The Monsters They Hunt 
      * Opening: Hitomi no Tsubasa
      * Ending: Fallen (ending theme of Psycho-Pass Season 2)
  * Thematically - the PR main theme along with the track Gipsy Danger serve as overarching ass-kicking theme to them in Jaegers




	3. Those Who Fight Monsters - Chapters 29-34 Story Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapters 29-34 of "Those Who Fight Monsters". Please do not read unless you want to be spoiled.
> 
> For those who have finished the story, enjoy these notes!

Those Who Fight Monsters - Chapter 29 thru 34 Notes:

  * Gino's Drift partner in Lucky Seven was Luciano Bradley - this may end up turning into a one-shot somewhere along the line if I can kind of figure out a good way to introduce that pilot pair 
    * It's a very...interesting pairing to say the least
    * And is partially the reason why Gino is friendly with Suzaku (besides the slight implication that he was looking for friends outside of his partnership with Luciano)
  * Gino and Kallen's partnership - can be read as friends or romantic depending on the reader's own views - I honestly have no thoughts on this for the main story. I might do something about it in the sequel, but I may end up leaving it alone like "Code Geass" did in the series
  * The main thing about Gino and Kallen is that Gino is _very_ grateful to Kallen for her help and work on the Pons to drag him out of the nightmare situation he had experienced while piloting with Luciano - but there is a price for Kallen's improvement of the technology - to be explored in the sequel
  * Knightmares 
    * Lancelot exists in this universe - Zero had/has plans for Suzaku in the aftermath of Pitfall
    * Go on and go strangle Lelouch/Zero again for putting Suzaku through all that crap. I'll be waiting here...
  * Anyways Knightmares 
    * They exist - they've changed a bit b/c of Jaegers - partially explored in Golden Years story/The Monsters They Hunt - they're primarily used outside as supplemental/experimental training by Britannia mostly for strategic purposes (like say a paintball war is to us regular folks) 
      * Speaking of paintball - Suzaku would totally bring a bunch of airsoft guns to a paintball war (and take out Lelouch first b/c he's the strategic head no matter what side he's on)
  * Drifting 
    * Does Drifting make Lelouch and Suzaku have sex more?
    * Short answer: yes.
    * Long answer: It's complicated and based on the grounding techniques. They do get very touchy feely, but in main story continuity, Suzaku is still very angry with Lelouch for cutting him out of his life for five years - hence the implication of a very short sex scene they had just to get it out of their system. Later, Lelouch does the rare thing and offers him a one-night-stand-esque version right before Pitfall, but Suzaku knows him well enough that they don't need it, even though he appreciates it - he just wants his friend back, he doesn't want it to just be something like a one-night-stand between them  

      * In the Golden Years/The Monsters They Hunt storyline - yup, they definitely go at it a little more after Drifting (they're young, they're in love, they're also experiencing life together - it's adorable).
      * In the unnamed sequel - It's complicated.
    * Also why the two want to establish a friendship that's _not_ based solely on sex. (Someone go hit Lelouch/Zero up in the head for fucking that one up in the 5 years after Knifehead.)
  * Pronoun usage in Drifting - since both become merged, "they" is used to indicate that they're 100% synced up unless someone is activating weapons or making a distinction. The rest of the time individual pronouns are used is an indication that they may either be out of sync or are starting to individualize
  * Sword of Akasha/Geass/Geass Order 
    * It exists. In a different form. It's a plot point/storyline in the unnamed sequel
    * It's definitely inspired by "Neon Genesis Evangelion" regards to Angels and Instrumentality
  * The last scene in Chapter 34 
    * That _is_ Rolo and his Geass.




	4. Those Who Fight Monsters - Lelouch & Suzaku Backstory Notes

Notes for the Alternate Backstory for Suzaku and Lelouch:

  * Suzaku's background is more influenced by CLAMP's other works - most notably "Tokyo Babylon" and "X/1999" - will be explored heavily in the Golden Years story "The Monsters They Hunt"
  * I am a HUGE fan (as is the beta) of CLAMP's works, growing up with both TB and X/1999 and the complex relationships they had in the stories. Was a fan of TRC until I got so confused by the ending that I was like: wut?
  * Suzaku's relationship with his father is extrapolated from the original CG continuity and expanded upon to come up with - what if Suzaku didn't kill his father at such a young age? How would he change? How would he stay the same? Results are kind of what they are, but a more nuanced exploration of the difficulties of Suzaku's relationship with Genbu and the pressures of being the only-child and scion of a very powerful family - it's more personal than Lulu vs the Emperor in my opinion
  * Author's favorite CG character: Lelouch. 
    * Beta's favorite CG character: Suzaku.
    * Author writes for beta so beta can have squishy moments
  * I also have a very soft spot for Takahiro Sakurai's voice acting (I'm looking at you Cloud Strife and the coldly terrifyingly awesome Shogo Makeshima) but also loves writing prickly slightly anti-social magnificent bastards who are maybe not so prickly. I normally write tortured heroes.
  * Lelouch's background stayed mostly the same except Marianne survived her assassination by the hands of V.V. when Lelouch was 10 - but then was killed in Trespasser's attack when he was 13-14
  * Suzaku is 5 months older than Lelouch (canon has it that Lelouch is 7 months older than Suzaku). Both are 1 year older than Euphie. Lelouch's b-day is changed to 1998 ~~retains his 12/5/1999 birthdate~~ since it works well with the established storylines (I think - I honestly didn't give too much thought about this), but Suzaku has been moved to be born in 1998 also (July 10th)
  * I think the two are dorks-in-love
  * I loved the ending of "Code Geass" R2. I honestly thought it was the best thing ever b/c it taught me as both a writer and storyteller that I can't hesitate to kill off characters if it advances the story. And not everyone gets an ending that is all sunshine and rainbows. That said - b/c Lelouch is my favorite character, I cried like a baby when it happened. I'm still not over it after all these years. It's also what made me not write in the CG fandom for a long time or really read much fanfic (except for like "Dauntless" and a couple of others) b/c I thought it was the perfect way to end the story. There were no flaws, nothing for me to pick on. It was the best wrap up of Lelouch and Suzaku's storyline. 
    * Then watching the "Re;surrection" movie last year in American theatres (subbed) made me go on a bunch of tangents and think. Then the pandemic happened and I watched the movie in the comfort of my own home a little too much. And then this story idea ambushed me.
  * My head!canon for this continuity is Suzaku is both in love with Euphie and Lelouch, but is also too much of a gentleman to make it a triad or potentially cheat on either one of them (he's also very traditionalist regarding aspects of relationships like monogamy or openness in relationships)  

    * Euphie on the other hand, while in love with Suzaku, is also of the mind that she wants her beloved to be happy, and if he's happy with Lelouch, fine by her. She'll support them no matter what (she won't mind if a triad is proposed)
  * Aires Villa is located outside of San Francisco in this continuity - it was part of Trespasser's destructive path - there is an emergency bunker underneath it where it was broken through by the kaiju and Nunnally was nearly killed to which Marianne saved her by taking the blow in her Knightmare. It's implied Lelouch saw the whole thing (poor boy) unlike how he stumbled upon the aftermath of his mother and Nunnally during the assassination in CG continuity.
  * Hawai'i is pretty
  * Lelouch vs The Emperor - bwahahahahaahah
  * Lelouch and his siblings - backgrounds and relationships 
    * Stays mostly the same as CG except Cornelia is a little more friendlier and sympathetic in this case - but Lelouch definitely has a better affinity and relationship with Euphie this time around.
    * Yes, Lelouch did kill Clovis (poor Clovis can't get a break in this continuity either)
  * Lelouch is rather oblivious to female (and male) admirers. It's only if someone actively makes their intentions known that he is aware of it (Shirley and Kallen - Suzaku doesn't count b/c they're in each other's heads). 
    * He's also pretty much got the aloof/cold aristocratic thing down pat
  * Suzaku is not oblivious to it - he is aware, but he's too much of a Nice Guy and tries to let them down gently - that said, he does have preferences and is willing to ask people out or date them (or in the case of Euphie, stammer his way into a romantic friendship with her - he's rather smitten by her). What he _is_ oblivious about is accidentally making the candidate body population at Jaeger Academy have one too many nosebleeds b/c of his physicality.




	5. The Monsters They Hunt - The Media Tour (From Hell) Arc Story Notes

Story notes for The Monsters They Hunt - The Media Tour (From Hell) Arc:

  * Yes, that is a crossover with "Tokyo Babylon" - yes that is Subaru Sumeragi showing up with the Sakura. Yes, the Sakurazukamori exists. Yes, Subaru is an onmyouji and is Suzaku's uncle to boot. No, I don't know if Seishiro Sakurazuka is still alive - I left it ambiguous enough that it can go either way. Did "X/1999" happen? No. Did Subaru eventually kill Seishiro? I dunno. 
    * I honestly have the image of chibi!Suzaku playing with Subaru's shiki (being that he's one of the very few that can see shiki). But Suzaku doesn't have a single drop of spiritual power (like his mom Hokuto)
    * Did Hokuto love Kakyo in this continuity like in TB and X/1999? Yes. But she knows her place as a Sumeragi and married Genbu Kururugi and bore his child
  * Daisuke Saiki and Suzaku Kururugi - implied that they were secretly a couple back during the events of Manila. Which would make Suzaku...fifteen. And underage in that respect. I'll leave it alone and let the readers decide what they want, but the main thing is that Manila was tough on everyone there. Suzaku found comfort in the arms of a friend as he tried to help those affected by kaiju blue. My personal head!canon has it that the two parted on amicable terms after they finished their goodwill mission to Manila and Suzaku found a girlfriend somewhere in between the two years before Jaeger Academy.
  * Suzaku and his father: 
    * Yeah. It's what's on the tin
  * The accidental "date": 
    * Pandas existed one time or another in Ueno Park. Beta wanted penguins, but have you ever seen a panda eat bamboo before? It's so...weird and funny.
    * Original setting was supposed to be similar to a "grand tour" style - but then when I was writing it I was like: ohhhh...this is an accidental date even though it wasn't originally set up like this. And then so treated it as a "date."
  * Tohdoh and Lelouch re: Suzaku: 
    * Dad!Tohdoh doesn't feel he needs to lecture Lelouch, but he's honestly glad that Suzaku found someone whom he could create a new 'home' with instead of that of his father's oppression
    * That said - Lelouch is a bit weirded out by the conversation and the fact that Tohdoh easily accepts him as dating/sleeping with his "son"
    * Personal head!canon - Suzaku is very shy about introducing Lelouch to Tohdoh in that sense, but is also immensely proud and happy that he wants to introduce Lelouch to Tohdoh (and Nagisa) in that sense
  * Lelouch and Lohmeyer: 
    * Schneizel likes dangling "treats" or what he considers "treats" to his favorite family member - he's too lazy to really get rid of them, so he thinks his clever brothers and sisters can do a better job
    * There was supposed to be an additional scene of Lohmeyer berating Angela and Suzaku before all of it went down, but for pacing it was cut
  * Lelouch and Marianne: 
    * I dunno where in CG!canon it was said Marianne was the Knight of Six - but I made her the Knight of One since it was a little more badass and also, Bismarck did say he fought Marianne once - so that was my basis
    * Mausoleum is based on the ornate ones seen in Europe where people are buried on top of each other with marble slabs showing each family member in a giant mausoleum.
  * Britannian Media: 
    * I work in television - the interview styles and questions are based on experiences seen and had
  * Gage Twins  

    * More on them once we hit the next arc which is the Knight Arc




	6. The Monsters They Hunt - Knight Arc Story Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Knight Arc in "The Monsters They Hunt" - do not proceed unless you want to be spoiled for those chapters.

The Gages/Gage Twins/Knights of Two

  * Beta requested more Gages, hence the prominence the Knights of Two get in this story - also I like Romeo Blue's unique design a little more than Gipsy Danger (sorry Gipsy...)
  * The original decision to make them Rounds was really random - I was mostly thinking of who would technically be Britannian if they were originally "American" in the Pacific Rim movie and the Gages fit that. They were already military so it was like "oh, Knightmare pilots" and then it kind of snowballed from there.
  * As noted in a separate note on "Those Who Fight Monsters" chapter, the Gages perished taking Harbinger down with them. Harbinger is a made up name of a kaiju that was taken from Jocelyn's "Generation K" story "Aurora Australis" which she had taking down the Gages. The actual kaiju was never named by any of the production team or film crew.
  * Gages backstory gets explored in further chapters, but its kind of implied that Trevin Gage has a crush on Euphie. My head!canon has it that Bruce is greatly amused by this and teases his brother about it - as well as about Lelouch's overprotective brotherly instincts and inherent dislike of someone making advances on Euphie.
  * The Gages really do not fit the mold of an ideal Britannian Knight so everyone is pretty baffled when they get promoted into that position. Their family was not even nobility, though have a long history of military, but mostly as non-commissioned officers. Like Lelouch and Suzaku, the Gages get their own set of problems to deal with - mostly stemming from their Rounds title, but it's not really explored much (yet) since the focus of the story is on Lelouch and Suzaku.
  * In "Those Who Fight Monsters" - Romeo Blue was supposed to be the Jaeger to deliver the nuke to the Breach, until Harbinger took them down before the events of "Those Who Fight Monsters." This partially accounts for Lelouch's 'mental break' and his desperation to bring Suzaku back. The Gages, in essence, acted like morality pets to Lelouch/Zero's anger as well as his conscience. After they die, even Lelouch realizes that he needs someone to hold his leash, lest he becomes a complete monster.



Knighthood

  * What it says on the tin. Primary function: meat shield and protector of the royal in question. Secondary function: whatever the royal deems necessary, including secondary-commander of military forces, primary commander, servant, eye-candy, butler, personal assistant, lover, partner-in-crime, etc. Knights of the Round are not exceptions even though they are primarily military arm of the Emperor's will.
  * Since Suzaku never became an Honorary Britannian in this universe, Lelouch is adamant that his partner understands what it means to be a Britannian Knight. What he leaves out is that it is an honorable position and a Knight, Personal/Knight of Honor, or even just the title holds a lot of connotations in Britannian society. The problem is, Suzaku is a foreigner and it _would_ upset the balance of power and equality between them - not to mention the shitstorm it would generate across in Japan and in the countries that have declared a cease-fire with Britannian. Suzaku becoming a Knight has many political and personal ramifications attached to it.
  * But, this is Suzaku we're talking about, so he doesn't give a shit. He just wants to protect and cherish Lelouch. In the sense, both are Knights to each other's emotions. It's very cute, but complicated.
  * Guinevere's initial email to Suzaku to ask him to be her Knight is rather explicit, but with a ton of euphemisms that are more common in purple prose romance stories than the blunt language of today's texts. My head!canon has it that Suzaku read it once, shoved it into the Trash folder, sat on it for a day or two before attempting to reply and kind of did a piss poor job of saying 'no'. My head!canon also has it that if Euphie ever found that email, she'd probably roll on the floor laughing.



Kaiju Battles - Itak & Ragnarok

  * Ragnarok is **NOT** Gipsy's first kill. It's close, but not their first kill. Lucky Seven stole it from them. :P
  * Ragnarok battle totally inspired by "Neon Genesis Evangelion"
  * Itak is a bit different than in the comics, but to me it looks like one of those little roaches that you try to squish and have to smash a few more times before it actually dies. Ugh.
  * Through the Golden Age and past it (into "Those Who Fight Monsters") Gipsy Danger gains a reputation of being a trickster/assassin-style combatant, but also a very brutally efficient fighter. The difference between Gipsy and Cherno is that Cherno is just plain brutal and smashes everything with its giant fists, but Gipsy will outright be a combat pragmatist. Think combo of Hulk and Thor for Cherno and Black Widow for Gipsy Danger for a somewhat apt comparison.




	7. The Monsters They Hunt - Cultists Arc Story Notes

Story Notes for The Cultists Arc

  * Or as I called it: the long-running chess match between Schneizel and Lelouch
  * On Schneizel 
    * Clearly a slightly different person than in Code Geass - I have mixed feelings about Schneizel in the overall Jaeger & Kaiju Universe. He's supportive of Lelouch in this sense considering Lelouch hasn't murdered his way through the Britannian family yet and is sympathetic to his circumstances
    * Schneizel absolutely detests having Kanon as an unofficial Knight, but the circumstances around Kanon prevent Schneizel from keeping Kanon as anything but a Knight. Kanon does not mind and is as devoted to the Second Prince as he was in the original CG!Universe
    * My head!canon has it that Schneizel is just a bit jealous that Lelouch is able to effortlessly partner up with Suzaku (but still loves him like a dear older brother) - he knows that particular ship has sailed for him to even consider being a mere Ranger
  * The Media Scrutiny/Fallout/Speculation  

    * The overarching structure of the media speculation between Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship status is sadly based on a lot of the gossip of Hollywood stars; but also of the intense scrutiny that has plagued the British royals in recent generations
    * The reason there is a marked difference in the way Britannian (re: American) media portray the relationship between the two and the way Japanese media do it is based on real-life expectations. While the Japanese media do have some gossip rags, there is a higher standard to uphold for their idols/heroes, but the general consensus is basically to leave well alone private family matters and _not_ to air the dirty laundry like those in the U.S. normally do for gossip rags.
    * This is actually a longer storyline that encompasses the whole of "The Monsters They Hunt" so it's not quite at its end, but currently has cooled down a bit by the end of the arc
  * Senior Rangers (Kaori, Duc, Tohdoh, Nagisa) 
    * Kaori wasn't first slated to die in my first draft of this arc, but then I realized, it's a war and well, they're all piloting nuclear armaments, so someone's gonna have to start dying b/c of the effects. This also ties into the brief mention of Duc Jessop by Suzaku in the main story "Those Who Fight Monsters" about how the PPDC treats him in the aftermath of Kaori's death
    * Subsequently, also wanted to juxtapose it with Nagisa getting pregnant after her cancer scare (plus Suzaku squeeing over potentially pregnant Nagisa is too cute)
  * Pendragon Shatterdome 
    * For eagle-eyed readers, Calares is the start of the over arcing plotline that ties in with the Cultists, Geass Order, V.V., Charles zi Britannia and eventually leading into the main storyline of "Those Who Fight Monsters"
    * Dustin Krieger exists in the PR!universe and was an offhand mention of recommending Pentecost to the post of Marshal after he retired from being Coyote Tango's pilot. In this universe, he's a Duke, posted to Euro-Britannia and formerly one of Charles zi Britannia's personal knights (before becoming the Knight of Seven). Also, hilariously dorky. His history and relationship with the other Rounds, including Marianne will be further explored in the WMD Arc
    * Pendragon Shatterdome is obviously a PR!universe stand-in for Los Angeles. Menra Villa is north of San Diego (around where the SDSU campus is)
  * Kaiju Notes 
    * Yamarashi. Ahhhhhh. Yamarashi. Gipsy Danger's first kill in both PR!universe and in this universe. Everything about the battle is somewhat accurate to the novelization. The only exception is the support Jaeger who was firing at the kaiju was unidentified before Gipsy took over and garrotted the creature to death.
    * The kaiju blue poisoning that happens to Suzaku afterwards is borrowed from Jocelyn's Generation K story - "Aurora Borealis"
    * Lelouch's reaction to said poisoning scared a lot more people than he knows (and he doesn't know) - it's the first true raw emotion that they've seen in him since he was rescued from the rubble of the safehouse in Aires Villa. But even by that rescue point, he's already got his mask on and is riding the fury and indignation of the kaiju attack. Suzaku inhaling and getting sick from kaiju blue breaks some of the mystique and seemingly cold facade he's shown around others including Schneizel, the twins, Euphie, etc.
  * Knight of Two - Sir Kavan Lorne 
    * To be further discussed in WMD Arc - his backstory links with Krieger's since both served as Rounds. He is the immediate predecessor to the current Knights of Two. There was about 3-4 years with no Knight of Two between Lorne's death and the Gages' ascension to the position.
  * Tokyo & Hawai'i Annex 
    * Expansion of Suzaku's familial storyline - though to be honest, it was self-indulgent and I really wanted to write a potential scenario as to when the Sakurazukamori lost his Bet to Subaru (buuuut also have killed Hokuto too). Suzaku does not know this and Subaru will never tell him who killed Hokuto Sumeragi/Kururugi
    * Arthur finally appear in the story - and becoming the mascot similar to IGPX's Team Satomi's pet mascot
    * Onibaba Museum is purely self-indulgent - I love building Gundam models and collecting said models
    * Nightmare of Nunnally references regarding Alice Nemo and Nunnally. "Elizabeth Kingsley" is wholly made up - but also a reference to Nunnally's favorite Empress of Britannia - Elizabeth III. Kingsley is obvious reference to the eventual Julius Kingsley that Lelouch picks up as his alias post-Knifehead.
    * Places to visit in Hawai'i tourism board shoutout! Also - slight brick joke regarding the two of them trying to fit into a bathroom to have sex (Shatterdome bathrooms are built with economic spaces in mind - so fit really 1 person maximum). Also wanted to have a moment where Euphie does acknowledge she is a bit of a third wheel in this slightly co-dependent relationship, but she doesn't mind and is willing to tease the living shit out of the two of them




End file.
